Sealed-beam headlights placed in glass reflectors and utilizing current supply wires which, simultaneously, hold the incandescent filament, are standard in automotive application. To obtain the asymmetrical low-beam distribution, the respective incandescent filaments therefor are positioned asymmetrically with respect to the longitudinal axis of the headlamp reflector assembly. It is desirable to increase the light output obtainable from sealed-beam headlamps by the use of halogen incadescent lamps. Sealed-beam, headlamps have been proposed in which dual-filament halogen incandescent lamps are used which have two individual filaments positioned along the longitudinal axis of the headlamp, and further including a cover cap in order to obtain the asymmetrical low-beam light distribution which is desired. Such a dual-filament halogen lamp is difficult to construct. Current lamps of this type are being made for European standards. Halogen incandescent lamps use light bulbs of high melting point glass, such as quartz glass, hard glass, or the like. It is desirable to symmetrically place the incandescent filaments within the lamp so that the current supply leads which hold the filaments and which are melted into a press can symmetrically placed in order to prevent stresses in the glass press. Further, the bulb should preferably be loaded essentially uniformly from a thermal point of view.